Millenium
by stardrop10
Summary: Len is teleported to an elevator in a strange world. Can he fulfill his sister's final wish to save humanity or succumbed to dead in the hands of the elevator girl? "That is basically what a person's life is"  No pairing & its a one-shot!


**Millenium**

**This is my first fanfic. Although this is only a oneshot, hope you like it . **

**Well, in this short story, I changed some of the scene. You'll find out XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Vocaloid characters or even the song New Millenium! **

**Review too, please!**

* * *

><p><em>Climbing and climbing, in this elevator as my regrets break away. It aims for the top and keeps on climbing in an endless height. <em>

"_Why this elevator keeps going up?" I asked the girl beside me. She has been quiet as I boarded this elevator. She looked at me, and smiled._

"_Because this elevator is no different than how you lived your life" _

* * *

><p>This elevator still keeps climbing to what it seems to be an endless point. There's nothing outside besides the vast land of desert and the bright, cloudless sky. The elevator girl also watches the view outside quiet and still. Her green hair is tied and knot, mostly covered by her red round hat. She wears a red scarf on her neck, red uniform and a long skirt, a proper uniform of a tour guide.<p>

"Hi, my…My name is Len" I introduce myself "What's your name?"

The elevator girl sighed. She leans against the glass with her head down to the floor.

She shook her head. "I don't have any name"

"W-well…I'm just curious" I answered nervously. The elevator girl raises her head and looked at me with a small smile. Then she returns to her usual gaze at the blank space in the sky.

The elevator still keeps climbing and climbing. I feel sick in this enclosed space. I feel sick with these gruesome images that began appearing before my eyes. I banged both of my palms to the glass window. My frustration had finally reached the boiling point. I glared at the elevator girl confidently.

'Why can't I get out of this elevator?" I asked the elevator girl sternly. She looked at me and smiled.

"That is basically what a person's life is"

This elevator began to resounding and resounding. I collapse to the ground; tears began to stream from my eyes. That rattling voice, it's unbearable. I want it to stop. But I couldn't. As the elevator climbs up, that country also keeps on climbing towards hunger.

My chest burns as if someone had set me on fire. My ears ring loudly. I reached my limp hands and grab the elevator girl's hands. My eyes are blur in tears, but I can guess her looking at me expressionless. With my dry throat, I shouted at her.

"Why are you showing me horrible things?" I asked the elevator girl desperately. Her hat falls off to the floor as she looked at me and smiled ever yet sweetly.

"It's no different than how you lived your life"

The elevator stops and opens its door once again. I stood up and sprint as quickly as I can. This opportunity can't be missed! But the elevator girl attempts to push the 'close' button with her delicate finger. Then suddenly, a shadow tackled the elevator girl. Her head received a satisfying thud and crack, and then she lied on the floor unconscious.

The figure presses the 'open' button. My eyes begin to adjust to the figure, I was shocked to my nerves and gasp by the figure.

It is Rin.

"Jump brother" She said, her soothing voice is still the same.

"Rin…? Is that…Is that really you!" My lips tremble in every word.

"See those images flying around us? We're in a dimension where law of time does not exist. Brother, please, if you can travel between time, surely you can change….Our fate…Their fate…Everyone's fate" She pleaded. Rin's voice begins to fade and she kneels down to the floor. But her hand still presses the 'open' button.

"Rin!" I shouted and attempt to give her a helping hand. But Rin shove me away. Her figure begins to fade away. Her blonde hair just like mine, turned into a lucid pale yellow.

"My time is running out. Brother, I'm still dead. But if you can change the past...We…"

_We'll meet again_

My paralyzed legs moved towards the edge of the elevator. I glance at the fading body of Rin. She look at me and smiled weakly, and whisper, "Go"

I took a deep breath and brave myself. I was now determined. This is my only chance to change the mistakes of the past, to change all of this, and to have Rin by my side again.

I jumped towards the past that I can change.

Images flashes around me like a roll of film. It feels like a cinematic rewind of everybody's life before the Humanity Revival Project kicks in our lives and change the way of our living.

I am lost in the sea of memories, when a voice sings to my ears

_Born in this earth and in this several thousand year history_

_What did people discover and learn_

_Within the shadows of history and in the light of time_

_What did people fear and destroy?_

_Now, Len_

_Choose wisely_

_The path of humanity you'll take_

"I…" Before I can answer, pair of hands suddenly appears in front of me.

"!" I gasped in horror. A pair of hands appears out of nowhere. The elevator girl begins to take shape in the air. Her hands curl at my neck, and suddenly strangle it hard.

"I will never let you change the past" her mouth formed a malicious grin. Her eyes diabolically stare at me like a demon's eye. Shiver ran down to my spines. The elevator girl grips my neck more firmly. There's nothing I can do but to struggle with my hands.

"W…Why!" I asked between my desperate breathing. "Why won't you allow me…To change the past!"

The elevator girl didn't say anything.

I'm losing much oxygen. I try to grasp for breath but her grip are too strong. Slowly, I begin to loose conscious. What makes the girl want to kill me so badly?

_Miku…_The voice startled the elevator girl. _Stop it Miku!_

"Professor!"

_That guy is the voice just now! _I thought. A flash of light appear right next to the elevator girl. A figure begins to become visible. He is in his mid-20, dark blue hair, wearing a white scientist coat with black cloth. Somehow, I couldn't see his face clearly but something about this guy makes me feel safe instantly.

Meanwhile, the elevator girl-Miku, or so what the guy calls, approach him. She releases her grip from me and floated next to him. Then I realized that we stop free-falling. It is as if there is no gravity in this place.

"Professor..? You're…Alive?"

'What are you talking about? Of course I'm dead, Miku." He pats the elevator girl's hair. A tint of pink blush appears on her pale cheeks. She drew a small smile, a rare expression from the quiet girl who attempts to kill me minutes ago. Then he turned his gaze to me.

"My name is Kaito. As you can see, I am a scientist. In my whole life, I have been researching about time. To find a way to reverse time, or even to travel back to time. But before I can add the finishing touches, I am already dead in the hands of the new humanity.

But of course, I'm well prepared. I created Miku so that she can guard this dimension. So that she will not give it to anyone, unless you ask her."

"But an elevator only goes up…and down. That's what she says…" I mumbled, feeling awkward. "After all, she didn't ask me back" Miku frown and looks at the professor in embarrassment.

"Ahahaha! So I must've programmed her wrongly!" He jokes and chuckles. I couldn't help but to draw a smile at him. For a second, I then remembered about Rin.

"Professor Kaito! Please tell me, how can I change the past?" I asked him, feeling myself panicking. Kaito look at me blankly, and then he drew a smile.

"Miku, show him the dimension's orb" Miku nodded her head and held both of my hands. I could feel my hand grew warmer and warmer. Then suddenly, there was a loud bang and a blue orb light created in front of me. She let go of my hand, and hold the floating light with one hand. Slowly, the floating light forms a shape of a small earth. It looks like a toy, but more realistic. The clouds in the atmosphere

"Len Kagamine. This resembles Earth before the world commits that mistake" Kaito explained in a serious tone. "We can alter the past and future using this. But there's one problem. It is…"

Kaito pause for a while. His bangs covered his face and I feel the atmosphere tensed. Even the images around me didn't zoom around. What is he going to tell me? Is he going to tell me some bad news?

"There's a sacrifice needed" Miku complete his sentence. Kaito looked up, surprised that Miku would response when not asked. I feel my heart recoil in fear, cold sweat roll down my cheeks. I look at Miku's face. She looks serious. I feel myself becoming a coward. I never thought that to change the future, a sacrifice is necessary. I don't want to die…I don't want to die…I don't want to die…

But Rin, Father and Mother, they died in the hands of the new humanity.

My parents, who risked their lives to raise us among the new humanity. My parents, who **sacrifice** themselves to save me and Rin.

Rin who was, is, and will be killed by the new humanity. Rin, who saved my life from the new humanity by **sacrificing** her life to get me teleported here, to this dimension.

Everyone sacrificed their lives for me, and if I turned this opportunity, their sacrifice is a waste.

I didn't realize Kaito is staring at me, waiting for me to answer. After a moment of silence, Kaito sighed.

"I'm sorry; I guess it's too much to ask you. You're still a young man after all. You still have a future. Not a bright one, but still, a future" Kaito said sincerely.

"…I don't have a future. Neither do I wish to have one" Kaito and Miku looked at me with a surprised look.

"In the future where the new humanity gain control over the world, I am probably the only old humanity left in that rotten world. I can't live alone, and I don't want other old humanity to live alone, shrouded in fear every day and night. And that's why…I'm willing to sacrifice myself for the sake of the future"

I clenched my fist in determination.

I have no worries.

I may not be rewarded, and people forget about me.

But this is for the humanity.

Kaito smiled again, but his face looks sad.

"If you say so…I wish you good luck, Len"

Miku give the small 'earth' to me. Slowly, I feel myself disappearing. Somehow, it didn't feel scary at all. Shimmers of light begin to surround my body, and the small 'earth' glow in multi-colour lights. I look at Kaito put his hand on Miku's shoulder. He looked at me, a smile still draw in his face. Then, 2 question pops in my mind.

"Hey, Professor, what will happen if I change the future?" I asked Kaito.

"Then the world will be as bright as it used to be. You and your twin sister will be reborn in Earth once more"

"We'll meet again, right?" I asked one last time.

"Yes, we will surely meet again, Len Kagamine" surprisingly, Miku answered my question. Her face gives an assuring look.

I closed my eyes, feeling warm inside. Images started to swirl inside my mind, and I can feel myself numb and vanishing.

'Come to think of it...' I thought

'With all those revolution

Coup de'tat

Terrorism

Resistant

War

Why has no one realized that we shouldn't live this way?

And why didn't they make a stand?'

_Does sacrifice is really necessary to stop those things from happening? We have the right to say what's wrong or right, do we? _


End file.
